rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Vivienne
The Vivienne es el nombre escénico de James Williams, la ganadora de la Primera Temporada de RuPaul's Drag Race UK. Origen del nombre RuPaul's Drag Race UK Frase de entrada *"Don't get too comfy, girls. This is only going to take two minutes." Frases Memorables *"(risa) You liar" (Hablándole a RuPaul sobre el primer desafío de fotografía) *"OKURRRRRR ? Trademark" *"Who put 50p in Cheryl?" *"Are you local?" *"I can sing, Cheryl can dance, Crystal is... skinny" *''*Cough*'' *"Yeah, it was good..." *"Think you can control me, When you both look like men, Don't dictate what I'm wearing, bitch, I'm the Vivienne, I do what I want to, You don't own me, I'm not your possession, You're not my cup of tea (tea, tea, huh)" (verso en Break Up (Bye Bye) por Filth Harmony.) *"All tea, no collusion, specially with Russia and definitely not with China" (como Donald Trump en Snatch Game) *"A silver dress and a red wig" (refiriéndose a DDC) *"So mum have you shaved ya minge?" *"It's been absolutely great, it's been tremendous thank you" (Discurso tras haber ganado) Curiosidades *The Vivienne fue la primera reina en ser confirmada como concursante de Drag Race UK. *The Vivienne es originalmente de Gales antes de mudarse a Liverpool a los 16. *Empezó a hacer Drag en 2007. *The Vivienne se volvió la Embajadora de Drag en UK en el 2016. *The Vivienne es la primera reina en ganar un Desafío Principal en Drag Race UK. *Ella, junto a Baga Chipz, son las primeras en compartir una victoria de Desafío Principal en Drag Race UK. **Son además las primeras ganadoras de Snatch Game de Drag Race UK. *Es la primera reina de UK en ganar un desafío tras haber hecho lip sync en el episodio anterior. *Es la primera reina de UK en nunca haberse posicionada como "SALVA". **Es la tercera reina de RuPaul's Drag Race en llegar a la final sin haberse posicionado nunca como SALVA. La primera siendo Nina Flowers — SubCampeona de la Temporada 1 — y la segunda siendo Brooke Lynn Hytes — SubCampeona de la Temporada 11. Esto la hace la primera ganadora en nunca posicionarse como SALVA en una temporada no All Stars. Galería Vivienne1.PNG Vivienne2.PNG Vivienne3.PNG UK Temporada 1 Looks TheVivienne.jpg|Promo Look TheVivienneGayTimesPromo.jpg|Gay Times Promo Look Vivipremiere.jpg|UK Premiere Look TheVivienneConfessionalLook.png|Confessional Look TheVivienneEntranceLook.jpg|Entrance Look TheVivienneHometown.jpeg|Queen of Your Hometown Look TheVivienneQueenLook.jpg|Queen Elizabeth Realness Look TheVivienneBondLook.jpg|Bond Girl Glamourama Look TheViviennePennyLook.jpg|Posh on a Penny Look VivienneSnatchGame.jpg|Snatch Game Look - Donald Trump Vivweird.PNG|Weird Science Look 73176614 2356783541318498 6995835236453974016 n.jpg|A Day at the Races Look TheVivienneRainyDayLook.png|Rainy Day Eleganza Look TheVivienne&TheMother.png|Makeover Looks - The Vivienne and The Mother Videos The Vivienne Keep Calm and Meet the Queens Discografía Singles *"Break Up (Bye Bye)" ft. Cheryl Hole y Crystal, as Filth Harmony. (2019) Redes Sociales * The Vivienne Site | Instagram | Twitter | Facebook * The Vivienne en Youtube | IMDB Navegación en:The Vivienne Categoría:Reinas Categoría:RuPaul's Drag Race UK Categoría:Reinas de UK Categoría:Drag Race UK Categoría:Elegidas Primera Audición Categoría:Modelos Categoría:Reinas de Liverpool Categoría:Reinas del Reino Unido Categoría:UK Temporada 1 Categoría:Reinas UK Temporada 1 Categoría:Reinas Caucásicas Categoría:Reinas de Certámenes de Belleza Categoría:Ganadoras Primer Desafío Categoría:Reinas Villanas Categoría:Nacidas en 1992 Categoría:Reinas con Nombre de Juego de Palabras Categoría:Ganadoras Snatch Game Categoría:Reinas de Comedia Categoría:Reinas Tamaño Grande Categoría:Doble Victoria Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Actores Categoría:Aries Categoría:Ganadoras Tres Desafíos Categoría:Una Nominación Categoría:Tres Mejores Categoría:No Posicionada "Salva" Categoría:Ganadoras Categoría:Asesinas de Lip Sync Categoría:Anfitriona Programa Web Categoría:Britain's Next Drag Superstars Categoría:Reinas de Looks